


XXX

by GothieCakes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Double Penetration, M/M, Scent Marking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: Xemnas always seemed to attract vampires.





	XXX

**Author's Note:**

> A request.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you to @NanakiBH for betaing ♥️
> 
> Also, a friendly reminder I take commissions feel free to DM me on my Twitter for details @nnoites !

It was cold out as Xigbar took a drag from his cigarette. His getup for the party had been a vampire, go figure. The amount of vampires and witches he had seen could have filled another whole building of people… Overall, the creativity in the party seemed to be lacking.

  


And somehow Xigbar remained a part of the problem, as usual. 

  


A puff of smoke, the sound of a cigarette being crushed under his heel, then the sound of footsteps filled the empty twelve AM air. The strange part was, Xigbar should have been alone. It should have been only him and the soft sound of the party's music blasting through the walls. 

  


But.

  


There were more footsteps, louder. A grumble coming from the direction of said footsteps… 

  


“Uncomfortable and unnecessary… I'm going to tell Luxord I will have nothing to do with this next year--” The man in question was now in front of Xigbar. Tall, with long dreadlocks and a pair of fake… 

  


Oh,  _ vampire teeth _ . 

  


Xigbar didn't wait to speak as he looked the other up and down. “You too, huh?” 

  


The man's eyes narrowed and he grunted a noise under his breath before nodding. “Wasn't my plan for the night.” The man finished speaking and Xigbar shrugged

  


“Yeah, my boyfriend dragged me here,” Xigbar said. “Something about an old girl he wanted to see. Wasn't really my type. Said they were friends.” 

  


“Blue hair?” 

  


“Yeah, figured it was a wig.”

  


The man shook his head. “Noticed her, quite pretty.” 

  


Xigbar rolled his eye. “Oh yeah? And who are you to make me jealous?”

  


The man looked away and then back towards him. 

  


“...I was simply stating facts. It's Xaldin.” The now named man sighed tiredly and leaned against the wall Xigbar had begun to claim as his own.

  


“Xigbar-- and I was joking.” 

  


Another eye roll and Xaldin didn't seem to care as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. The two dropped into an easy conversation, talking about the true horrors of the party like the food, no bartending and the overall awful costumes. Strangely enough, Xigbar couldn't get him to laugh once, only look away and smirk at moments. 

  


-

  


Xemnas’ conversation with Aqua ended with a hug goodbye and her leaving with a familiar blond haired kid… Well, a kid to Xemnas, at least. The blond should have at least been twenty one. The door swung shut behind her with a chorus of goodbyes.

  


After she left, the obnoxious music seemed to continue to play as he made his way through the crowd of people and out the doors.

  


Finally, he was outside, Aqua getting into a cab with the other. 

  


He needed to find Xigbar-- who had taken a smoke break two hours ago.

  


Xemnas sighed, before he heard the sound of two voices echoing one another. One had an accent, and the other was…  _ overly _ familiar. 

  


“Yeah, he's into that kind of thing,” said the familiar-sounding voice.

  


“It's not like we’ve never talked about it,” the unfamiliar one answered.

  


The two suddenly became quiet as the small chiming of a bell approached them.

  


That familiar voice was none other than Xigbar, who turned around as Xemnas approached. The tall man he was speaking with also stopped to look. Xemnas didn’t think he was a sight worth staring at. He was just dressed in what he would normally wear; a hoodie and a pair of slim, fitted jeans. Although, the pair of cat ears on his head were probably what attracted their attention along with the jingling of the bell around his neck.

  


A low whistle followed.

  


“Looking good, babe,” Xigbar said slyly. “Ready to head home? I'm bringing an extra, by the way.” 

  


Xemnas shivered under the gaze of the taller man… It was like he wanted to eat him… like a wolf eyeing its prey. He had an intense aura about him. 

  


“Xigbar, who is this?” Xemnas asked assertively.

Before Xigbar could answer, the stranger responded instead. “Well, at least you aren't a witch nor vampire. A cat seems more in season.”

  


When Xemnas looked to him, Xigbar was laughing low in his throat, a smoke held loosely between his teeth. 

  


“It’s Xaldin,” the large man said. “I will assure you we'll have a great time tonight… You look quite  _ delicious _ , Xemnas.” Having his suspicions about what he meant, Xemnas turned to Xigbar worriedly before Xigbar looked up with a smirk, fangs shining in the moonlight. 

  


“Won't deny the kind man a good meal. Besides, you'll get used to it,” Xigbar chimed in as Xaldin flashed his teeth. “Chance encounter, turns out one of his friends knew me a while back…” 

  


Xemnas could only nod, it was as if he attracted vampires to to his doorstep. First Xigbar, and now Xaldin. Overall, he shouldn't have trusted a party run by Axel and Luxord of all people -- a popular Fey and a crafty demon, both with ties to most of the popular non-humans in the area… Xemnas only attended to get out and see Aqua. 

  


...Now it made sense how he was getting looks up and down the entire night if half of them were actual vampires, actual witches and… who knew what else. 

  


Xemnas sighed, pushed his hair back into a low ponytail, and tied it. “Don't get rough. And we are not making a mess. Do I make myself clear, Xigbar  _ and _ Xaldin?”

  


The two men looked to him, fangs glistening, smirking. 

  


-

  


The moment they got inside their house, Xaldin already had his hands on Xemnas’ neck, Xigbar on the other side. Xemnas groaned low as the two all but dragged him to the bedroom. It didn't take long before the vampires had most of his costume off, save the collar and ears. His hoodie was stripped off, shirt pushed up, pants pulled down…

  


Xigbar moved his face away from kissing behind Xemnas’ ear and looked down to where Xaldin was staring. Already half hard from being roughed around. The main sight were the sheer black panties he wore. Xaldin dragged a finger up his growing need, causing Xemnas to squirm within their grip. 

  


With his back to Xigbar, front to the Xaldin, Xemnas looked away, a flush apparent on his features. With a rough yank, Xaldin pulled him close by his collar and grinned.

  


Xigbar laughed. “I didn't think he would actually wear them… Guess he wanted to impress me extra tonight.” He paused and bit at Xemnas’ ear. “Or… for the both of us, isn't that right?” 

  


Xemnas was hesitant to nod through the shortness of breath and the teeth at his exposed neck. With Xaldin's grin came a bite at his neck that sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't feel much as Xigbar also bit into the other side of his neck and drank, only the soft drops that threatened to leak down his exposed chest, the feeling of what he knew would turn into hickeys. 

  


The soft sucking soon became full body grinding, the feeling of two hard cocks urgently rubbing against him. As if on instinct, they both abruptly pulled away. Bloody kisses were left along his torso before Xaldin licked his lips and cleaned the mess he swore he wouldn't make. Xemnas clicked his tongue. His thoughts about it were soon interrupted and a gasp escaped his lips as a hand was placed over his groin.

  


Xigbar undid his pants, Xaldin following. Xemnas heard only the soft rustling of clothing as he panted between the two, his mind fuzzy from the blood loss, his body hot, only begging for one thing. 

  


Xaldin tossed the stained panties to the side. Thankfully, it didn't take long before Xigbar's slender fingers were entering him. Xemnas groaned from the sudden feeling of his two slick digits, stretching and thrusting slowly inside of him. 

  


His body was aching between them as the two fed. As their fingers slowly slipped from him, leaving him feeling empty, he heard the sound of more liquid covering Xaldin and Xigbar's cocks. Xaldin, with no patience, thrust in first and made the human gasp out. Xemnas pushed himself forward against Xaldin as Xigbar thrusted in, Xemnas gritting his teeth and whining low in his throat as his body felt overly full. 

  


Too full. 

  


As the two mumbled and laughed at how good he felt, Xemnas could only whine as they both moved in and out of him, precum leaking from his cock, Xigbar groaning as he slid inside of him. Xaldin dug his fingers into Xemnas’ sides as they both mercilessly rocked in and out of him.

  


The scent of blood and need in the room made the vampires’ heads blurry, bodies working in a frenzy as Xemnas cried out, begging for more. 

  


“It… usually happens like this…” Xigbar laughed between a particularly rough thrust.

  


Xaldin chuckled under his breath. “Humans get needy once we feed. He looks as if a cat's got his tongue…” Xaldin flicked the cat bell at his neck and smirked as he bucked his hips against him, drawing a gasp from Xemnas. “Just how I like them…” Another groan as the two thrusted inside him. Body aching, Xemnas could only growl in response to Xaldin's comments. 

  


It wasn't long before he was spent, his body spent from the overuse. Xemnas’ stomach clenched before he cried out as he came, the two vampires gasping out as he did. The rest was a blur to the human; Xigbar came first, then Xaldin spreading him open to mark him deep inside as he let himself come. 

  


Xemnas pressed both his hands against Xaldin and fell back against Xigbar, soft whines escaping his lips as they pulled out, their cum dripping down his spread thighs. 

  


It wasn't long before Xaldin was up and dressed, leaving his scent and mess on the pair of discarded panties. Xigbar stayed behind with Xemnas for a moment, rubbing circles against the bites, then finally laid him down as he went to grab a towel to clean them both off. 

  


For all Xemnas knew, in his bleary state of mind, Xaldin had pressed a kiss to the bite against his neck before leaving with Xigbar.

  


Xaldin's parting words rang in his ears. 

  


“Thank you for the meal.”

  


And with that, Xaldin was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> \--reminder I take requests and commsions on my twitter which is twitter.com/nnoites ✌ dm me for details!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very very appreciated ❤


End file.
